


improvisation

by lemonheadlester



Series: bingo fest [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Festival, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: Phil plans to take Dan to a festival, but he gets sick. Dan stays behind to take care of him, and finds out the real reason why Phil wanted to go there.





	improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3/4 of my fics for the bingo fest
> 
> Prompt: festival

**Dan**

I wake up to the sound of sneezing coming from the bathroom. At first my mind is unable to make the association and I begin to ignore it until I hear it again, louder this time.

Oh no.

I stumble into the adjacent bathroom to find a red nosed Phil sat on the closed toilet seat with a crumpled tissue in his hands and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders loosely.

"Morning, Rudolph." I quip, taking a step toward my boyfriend and leaning down.

"Don't kiss me, you'll catch my disease." He mumbles, sniffing loudly.

I ignore him, but instead of fully kissing him I just give him a peck on the forehead instead, feeling the heat present there.

"You're pretty sick, huh?" I observe. "I told you there was something going around. You should be fine by tomorrow."

"I don't know how it happened." He whines. "I wash my hands and I stay away from people generally."

I laugh, rubbing his head and ruffling his hair even more out of place.

"It's not funny." He grumbles, although making it obvious he isn't actually mad. "I feel like absolute shit."

"C'mon, Phil." I tease. "You're the most forgetful person in the world."

He mumbles something along the lines of 'shut up' and buries his head in the shower curtain dangling next to him.

I kneel down next to him, lifting his head gently from the floral patterned curtain and running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe we're going to miss it." He sighs. "I'm not even upset about being sick, but why did this have to happen today of all days?

I smile sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I know how excited you were to go."

Phil had been talking nonstop about this fall festival in the city he just had to take me to. I couldn't imagine it was important enough for him to be this upset about it, but he was for some reason. I decided not to ask, to just avoid bringing up the subject anymore altogether.

"Just go back to bed and I'll make you some tea, okay?" I gesture towards our room and help him stand. I hate seeing him miserable, especially when all I can do is try to help him feel a bit more comfortable and wait out his fever.

I make my way to the kitchen and start on the tea. I sit down and the breakfast bar and wait for the water to boil I wonder if I could do something for Phil. He seemed devastated about missing the festival.

Then suddenly, an idea arises.

I smile as I grab a tea bag, pleased with myself. I might not be able to give Phil the experience he'd been looking forward to for the past month and a half, but I can surely try and do a little something similar to cheer him up.

So finally when I bring him the mug to find that he's fallen asleep, I set it on the nightstand and carefully open the drawer, quietly pulling out a own and a stick note.

_Going for groceries, be back soon.♡_

I stick it to the wooden surface and set the mug on top of it, leaning over to place a kiss to Phil's warm forehead.

"Love you." I whisper, knowing he can't hear me. "I'll be back in a bit."

~~~

I hate carrying bags up several flights of stairs to our apartment. Once I'm able to set them down there are red marks where the bags had been weighing me down. I exhale in relief.

I immediately go to check on Phil, who's awake. He's sleepily sipping his tea, smiling when he sees me.

"Thank you." He calls weakly. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I assure him. "Just relax. Are you feeling any better?"

He nods. "Yeah I think the tea is helping."

"That's great. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." He replies. He goes to stand but I'm quick to correct him.

"Just stay here, I have a surprise for you."

His eyes widen with wonder. "Really?"

I nod, giggling. "Yup. Here, hold on."

I dart back into the kitchen and rush through the bags. I set aside the things I don't need at the moment and swiftly put the milk away in the fridge. Then I get to the last bag. I grab it, running back to our room.

"Here, Phil." I breathe. "I don't know if you're up for eating at the moment or not, but you always said your favourite part of festivals is the kettle corn so I got you some." I explain, pulling it out of the bag. "I also got stuff to make caramel apples, which is bound to go seriously wrong."

He laughs with tears coming to his eyes, lunging forward and hugging me.

"Thank you." He whispers with a sniff. "Thank you so much."

"I guess it's not ideal, but I wanted to at least get you a little something so you weren't missing out entirely-"

Phil cuts me off by closing the gap between us and kissing me passionately, letting me pull his legs into my lap.

Kissing him fills my lungs with something other than air, some kind of feeling other than that of breathing in oxygen, but it's as if I'm inhaling the rapture along with the pleasant scent of him. He tastes like the peachy passion fruit flavour of tea he'd been drinking before, and he smells a bit of the vanilla scented candles that have been burning on the other side of the room.

I fall over on the bed under his weight, sighing as he pulls away gently, placing a few more chaste kisses, lazily, the tiny sounds of our lips pulling away and just barely reconnecting over and over again.

He pulls away one last time, his smile unbelievable for how sick he probably still is. That's when I remember, gasping.

"Phil." I remind him, feeling his head. "Your fever."

"It broke about an hour ago. I don't feel amazing but at least I'm not going to infect you with anything." He chuckles.

"Well then." I sigh. "What do you say we dig in to this popcorn, huh?"

Phil rolls off of me and helps me up. We're both sat on the edge of the bed now, stuffing handfuls of kettle corn in to our mouths. I don't hesitate to lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best, Dan." I hear. I'm too preoccupied with trying to pull a kernel out from between my teeth to say anything, so I just scoot closer to him instead.

"I hope you're feeling a bit better now." I manage after removing the popcorn kernel, taking his hand and lacing my fingers with his. "I know this isn't what you had in mind but I guess it's still something."

"It's everything." He says softly. "This is everything I could have ever wanted."

"Then why did you seem so upset earlier?"

Phil suddenly shifts, pausing. I could have sworn he stopped breathing for a second there.

"Hey Dan?" He finally gets out, facing me while using his fingers to hold my chin up. "I think there's something you should know.

It's then he stands, placing his bag on the nightstand next to the nearly empty mug of tea. He then begins rummaging through one of the dresser drawers, pulling something out of one of his trouser pockets. Two tickets to the fall festival. He hands one to me and places his to the side. That's when I notice.

His fingers are trembling.

"Phil, wh-whats wrong?" I concern, frozen in place.

He just disappears into the wardrobe and then comes back, hands behind his back. His face is serious and he's visibly nervous.

He kneels down and takes my hands with one of his, trying to calm himself.

"There's a reason I really wanted to go." He admits, closing his fingers around mine firmly.

I nod, biting my lip in anticipation. The next thing that happens nearly knocks all of the breath out if me instantly.

Phil sighs, smiling. He removed his other hand from behind his back and I see he's holding something. He places it in my hands and my heart stutters, almost stopping completely. This can't be real.

When he takes his hand away and reveals the object, my senses were correct. Now that I can see it, now that I have the confirmation, my mind is swirling with joy and disbelief.

Right there in the palm of my hand, is a small sliver band.

Phil grips the tips of my fingers as he waits for my reaction, which is nothing more than a gasp of "oh my god" at first.

"I was planning to do this on the ferris wheel at the festival." He tells me. "That's why I wanted us to go so bad."

I immediately leap from the edge of the bed and into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck and sobbing happily into his chest. "Yes yes, oh god yes."

I start kissing up his neck in excitement, crying with absolute ecstasy. I can't believe this is happening right now. After all this time, the love of my life wants me to marry him.

"I didn't even ask yet." He teases, obviously feeling relieved. He tangles a hand in my hair.

"You didn't have to." I mumble with my lips still pressed against his skin.

I pull away from him so I can see his face, complete with blush and a shy smile. He leans in to kiss me slowly.

As I sink into the kiss I feel Phil's gentle fingers slipping the metal ring onto my finger with care, all while simultaneously wrapping his hand around my neck and pulling me closer to him.

When we separate I'm in shock, especially when I look down at my hand and I see the ring in detail for the first time. I turn it to see a few words engraved there.

_That's so us_

It's a reference to a song we've listened to all the time. That's so us, I can't believe my eyes.

"You cheeky little shit." I smirk.

"If you want something different on there I can take it back." He point out. I just shake my head and kiss him briefly.

"It's perfect." I mumble, my lips still touching his. He smiles against them.

"Hey why don't we go try and make some caramel apples?" I suggest, helping him stand.

"S'long as we don't burn the kitchen down." He jokes, taking my hand.

What's perfect about this moment other than being engaged is the fact that nothing's really changing. We're still, well, us. And that's all we really want to be. Weather it be at a festival, stuck at home, or anywhere else.

Maybe that's the meaning behind the lyrics on the ring.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @lemonheadlester


End file.
